It's Just a Sleepover
by ICanSeeYourToner
Summary: When Beca met Chloe for the first time she had no idea what she would get herself into. Bechloe. Reviews are Good.
1. Chapter 1

**It's Just a Sleepover **

**By: ICanSeeYourToner **

**Pairing: Bechloe **

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of the characters in it. (I wish I did though…)**

**Author's Note: Hey y'all! Toner here! I've had a few ideas pop into my head, so I let them stew and develop over the last week of school before spring break… This is one of them. I plan to post more over spring break unless I have to pull extra shifts at work, so stay tuned! **

**Remember… Reviews = Good. **

**Without further ado… here's my story! **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

When Beca met Chloe for the first time she had no idea what she would get herself into. She instantly took a liking to the older girl. Chloe was just one of those people that everybody liked. At first, Beca was drawn to those eyes; those seemingly endless pools of blue that you could so easily get lost in. And then there were those fiery red locks of hair that glistened so beautifully in the sun. And even though she didn't realize it at first, Beca was hooked from the very start.

One night, the redhead barged into Beca's shower. The girl had no respect whatsoever for personal space, but good God, was she gorgeous! As the senior gave her aca-sales pitch, Beca fought to either avert her eyes or focus on Chloe's. Anything to keep her eyes from wandering. Yeah… that was a lot easier said than done, especially when Chloe was talking about things like her "lady jam". When Beca finally began to sing, Chloe smiled that show stopping smile and harmonized effortlessly with the small DJ. As she became more relaxed, Beca began to steal glances at Chloe's wonderful body. She clearly worked out; her abs had this definition to them that made her seem even more delectable. Her breasts were full enough, but still perky. Beca noticed some drops of water running across the ginger's collar bone and had the odd desire to find out what they would taste like if licked off of that flawless skin. All too soon, the conversation ended. As she left the brunette, Chloe turned and gave her a wink. She had definitely noticed those stares. When her footsteps could no longer be heard, Beca resumed her shower at a much colder temperature than before. Oh yes, if it meant seeing more of the redhead, then Beca would definitely be going to the auditions.

* * *

Chloe didn't sleep very much after the shower incident with Beca. She just couldn't seem to get the younger girl off her mind. There was something about the small freshman that really attracted her. At first, Chloe blamed the need to be closer to Beca on her touchy-feely personality, but after hearing her sing, seeing her naked in the shower, and being on the receiving end of some of the most lustful stares she had ever gotten, Chloe decided that there was definitely something more between them. She really hoped to see the brunette at auditions. She wanted– no, she needed to see Beca again. The small girl really had a great voice. If only Beca hadn't pissed Aubrey off at the activities fair with her badass sarcasm. She chuckled to herself. That was another thing about Beca that she liked. No one ever stood up to Aubrey like that. It just didn't happen. One thing was for sure though, this one was feisty. And it turned Chloe on like you wouldn't believe.

Finally, the day of auditions arrived. Chloe sat anxiously next to Aubrey. She hadn't seen Beca since that fateful encounter in the showers. Hopefully the brunette would show up today. Tommy got up on stage to do his traditional audition kick-off speech, and the singing began. After the last note had been sung, Chloe was pretty sure that she'd seen everything. The candidates had ranged from over the top, to inaudible, to just plain creepy. No Beca though. There were a few decent ones, but none of them could even hope to be as good as Beca had been in the showers. Just as Chloe began to give up hope on Beca, she spotted a small, dark figure lurking over at the side of the stage. Excitedly, the redhead interrupted Tommy's closing speech. She beckoned Beca out into the light. Waving shyly, Beca took a seat in front of her desk. This piqued Chloe's interest. What exactly did the brunette plan on doing? She just went with it when the freshman reached for the plastic cup holding some pens. She dumped the contents of the cup on the table, set the cup in front of her, and began to beat out a catchy rhythm. At first, Chloe was mesmerized by the steady motion of the girl's small hands, but then Beca began to sing. Holy shit. Chloe's jaw dropped. She was one hundred percent sure that the brunette was singing to her. As Beca finished the short little song, Chloe beamed approvingly up at her. Yes, she would definitely be seeing more of this girl.

When she and Aubrey got back to their shared apartment, Chloe made a beeline to her room, locked the door, and began pumping Titanium through her speakers. She stripped down to her bra and panties and sprawled across her bed. Her hand slowly snaked its way down her body; kneading at her breasts through the thin lacey material of her bra before tracing patterns across her abs and stomach. When she got to the waistline of her panties, she began to slip into another state of mind. Suddenly, it wasn't her hand sending shivers up her spine, but Beca's. It was Beca's skilled fingers dipping lower and lower, getting ever closer to where the breathless ginger needed them most. When those fingers finally made contact with Chloe's core, the redhead arched her back up off the bed. With the song playing in the background, Chloe worked herself closer and closer to release as she lost herself in her fantasy. Eventually, she began to feel the world fall away, spasms moving through her body, and her wet heat clench around her fingers. As Chloe recovered from her orgasm, she decided not to call Titanium her lady jam anymore. No, instead she would call it her "Beca jam". She smiled softly at the thought as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Well, there's my first chapter! I originally intended for this to be a one shot, but then I decided to spice things up with just a dash of sexual tension and back story, and my simple, smutty story turned into a two shot! I'm still working on the next chapter, but it should be up soon. Reviews are always appreciated. If you have an idea for a story for me, just comment it and I'll see what I can do. I'm out! ~Toner**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's Just a Sleepover **

**By: ICanSeeYourToner **

**Pairing: Bechloe **

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of the characters in it. (I wish I did though…)**

**Author's Note: Hey y'all! Sorry I haven't posted in a while... I got caught up in work and school stuff. Here's my next chapter. Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

**Remember… Reviews = Good.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Chloe woke up Friday morning in a good mood. And for her, a good mood is a great mood. She was extra bubbly and her smile shone brighter that it probably ever had. Why? That answer was simple; tonight was Aca-initiation night. Tonight she would officially make the object of her affections, Beca, a Barden Bella. She hadn't seen the freshman since auditions and was dying to get her "Beca fix".

* * *

Beca was nervous. It was Friday, and she hadn't been contacted by the Bella's yet. What if she didn't make it in? What if she never got to see Chloe again? Damn it… ever since the shower incident, her thoughts had always come back to that stunning redhead. Chloe. Chloe Beale. Chloe_ freaking_ Beale. The sexy ginger had captured Beca's attention and refused to leave her mind. Beca's every thought was followed by, "What would Chloe think?" or, "Mmmmm… Chloe." It was getting to the point where it was seeping into Beca's music. She had begun to mindlessly mix _Titanium_ with just about everything. It was distracting. Beca just knew that there was something special between them.

* * *

Chloe really had to fight the urge to giggle. It wasn't her fault that Beca looked so cute while she had a burlap hood over her head. Every time the DJ tried to pull the cloth off, Chloe just pulled it back down again. After what seemed like the hundredth escape attempt, the brunette huffed and left the bag on, deciding it wasn't worth the trouble. When they had finally reached their destination, Chloe and Aubrey lined up the girls and began the ceremony.

* * *

When the bag was taken off of her head, Beca was met with a dark room with candles for light. At first, she was confused, but then her eyes locked on to the brightest flame of all: Chloe. Of course the redhead would be behind this. She would be the one to– _Oh wow_… Beca cut herself off mid-thought. Chloe looked beautiful in the dim light. There was a glimmer of fire reflected in those sapphire blues, and her perfect skin was illuminated in just the right way by the candles, but what mesmerized Beca the most was the way Chloe's hair looked like it was living fire. It moved ever so slightly and gave the impression that the senior's gorgeous face was outlined by flames. To Beca, Chloe was the epitome of perfection; almost like an angel straight out of heaven. _Almost_. There was no way she could be an angel because Beca sure wouldn't mind sinning with her. The small girl mentally shook herself. That sounded so queerballs.

Beca was jerked out of her trancelike state when she heard Aubrey say something about wolves. The other girls repeated what the blonde Bella had just said, so Beca just went with it. Apparently, that was all there was to the ceremony. Much to Beca's disdain, all the other girls squealed with glee. After her initial shock wore off, Beca could've sworn she saw Chloe wink at her. That one little wink sparked a fire of determination in the brunette. Before the end of the night, Chloe would be hers.

* * *

At the party, Chloe sauntered off to the drink table. As she sipped at her beer, her eye was drawn to a certain brunette Bella. Chloe didn't like what she saw. The new Treble-douche was flirting– _fucking flirting_– with Beca. At least Beca didn't seem too interested in him. As soon as he walked away from the small girl, Chloe tossed her drink aside and ran up to her. She must've been tipsier than she realized, because she almost fell, but caught herself on Beca's hands. Her little slip-up worked in her favor though; Beca's face was pulled down to hers and their lips met. Oh God, Beca's lips were even softer than she'd imagined them to be. It was like being in heaven for about two seconds. When they pulled apart, Chloe smiled up at Beca, whose pupils were dilated to the point where they were almost completely black with lust. "Ummm… Sorry." Beca mumbled. Chloe giggled before huskily replying, "Don't be. I liked it, and, from the looks of it, you did too." The small brunette blushed furiously and nodded. "I've wanted to do that since we met in the showers." Said Chloe. Beca gulped. Chloe giggled again. "Yeah, I'm so glad I decided to walk in on you… that was so hot. When I left, I didn't even stop to dry off. When I got back to my place, I was wet in more ways than one." "Holy shit." husked Beca. Chloe leaned in even closer to the brunette. "Hey, what do you say we ditch this party and head back to my place? Let's have a… ummm… a _sleepover_. I might let you sing Titanium to me again… you know… to get me all worked up."

* * *

Beca was so turned on right now. She couldn't seem to form a logical sentence, so she nodded enthusiastically. Her hand was grabbed by the sexy redhead in front of her and she was pulled up the stairs and away from the party. Left standing in their wake was a very drunk Jesse holding two drinks. His expression was one of mixed sadness and pain.

* * *

**So… last chapter, I told y'all that this was going to be a two-shot. Yeah. I lied. It was going to be a two-shot, but I just couldn't pass up the chance to leave y'all with a little cliff hanger. I'm evil, I know. I'll have the next chapter up soon enough. Don't kill me! I'm out. -Toner**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's Just a Sleepover **

**By: ICanSeeYourToner **

**Pairing: Bechloe **

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of the characters in it. (I wish I did though…)**

**Author's Note: Hey y'all! This is the chapter that you've all been waiting for. Drum roll please! … Bechloe sexy times! I wanted to make this really good for y'all, so I watched Pitch Perfect about eight times to get my Bechloe feels up. Please try not to salivate over your keyboards too much. Here's my final chapter. Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

**Remember… Reviews = Good.**

* * *

The next thing Beca knew, she was being pulled by her hand; she was being tugged along by Chloe, the bubbly, feisty, sexy redhead that captivated her attention all the time. Was this really happening? 'Fuck yes!' the DJ thought to herself.

In no time at all, Beca was being slammed up against a barely closed door. Suddenly, Chloe was kissing her like her life depended on it. When they finally broke apart for air, Beca flipped them over. She leaned into Chloe, effectively sandwiching her between her body and the wall. She put her mouth next to the senior's ear and huskily sang, "You shoot me down, but I won't fall, I am titanium…" That was the breaking point for Chloe. She shoved the DJ back before picking her up and tossing her onto her bed.

Chloe wasted no time at all in crawling up the bed and hovering over top of Beca's body. "You have no idea what that song does to me," Said Chloe. Beca smirked. "I'd sure like to find out though." "You asked for it." Chloe couldn't help herself, she leaned forward and captured Beca's soft lips with her own once again. The kiss steadily grew more heated, as their tongues requested entrance into not so long ago forbidden territories. Someone moaned but neither was curious enough to stop and investigate.

Before they knew what was happening, Chloe had Beca pinned on her back, caressing every inch of exposed skin while trying to uncover more. Chloe trailed her hot kisses to Beca's straining throat, licking at a forming bead of sweat. Her hands were busily trying to undo the buttons on the DJ's plaid shirt, her lips soon reaching her more of that enticing cleavage. When her tongue touched the edge of Beca's breast, the brunette gasped and pulled back. "Wait, wait, please..."

Chloe immediately backed away, stopping her ministrations, but keeping her position on top. They were both breathing hard and words were coming out with difficulty. "I'm sorry, I– I'm so sorry. Did I hurt you?"

Beca shook her head, "No, I'm just...I just got a little nervous."

The redhead brushed the hair off Beca's forehead, "I'm sorry for scaring you. Do you want to stop?" Chloe didn't want to stop but she would have done anything Beca asked of her, even if it included physical pain on her part.

Swallowing, Beca said, "No, I don't want to stop. Let's just go slow, okay?"

Chloe smiled and kissed her glistening forehead, "Of course, baby."

Everything seemed to come so naturally to them; it was almost as though they had done it a thousand times over. The caresses continued at a more leisurely pace and this time Chloe waited for Beca's signals, allowing her to get accustomed to the new experiences. She didn't venture forward until she was positive that it was exactly as Beca wanted it. Their clothes were soon scattered on the floor around the bed as they lay together, skin on skin, touching and tasting every part of the other's body.

Beca wrapped her legs around Chloe's body and groaned when her core encountered the senior's silky thigh. Slowly, sensually, they started moving in sync, rocking against each other in the age-old dance. Sweat made their bodies glide with ease, the friction causing great heat to rise and engulf them. The only sounds in the room were of heavy breathing and the occasional sensual moan.

Chloe pushed herself up on her forearm, sneaking her hand in between their undulating bodies. Beca clutched at Chloe's shoulders, desperate for more contact. When the redhead finally slipped two fingers into her wet core, Beca couldn't hold onto a deep groan that sought to escape. Her nails dug into Chloe's back when her thrusts became too intense. Raising her knee to make contact with Chloe's center, they rocked against each other in a continued momentum.

The pleasure soon became too great for them to contain. Beca's moans grew higher in pitch as Chloe fucked her as hard as she could, her fingers going impossibly deep into the DJ's tight cunt. The bed shook with the strength of their thrusts. Finally, they fell over the edge together; Beca arching her neck and biting into the skin of Chloe's shoulder, and Chloe groaning with pleasure and pain.

The room was silent again as they tried to catch their breaths, reveling in the sweet afterglow. Chloe collapsed, covering Beca's smaller body almost completely, and fearing she might be suffocating the girl, she rolled to the side. Leaning over, she placed a gentle kiss on her brow, then on her temple, and finally on her lips, until Beca opened her eyes. Beca licked her lips with the tip of her tongue, causing a shiver to run through Chloe's frame.

Chloe wrapped her arms around the younger woman and smiled contently. "If you want, Beca, we can have more _sleepovers_ in the future," Chloe whispered into the brunette's ear. "Sleepover my ass," Said the small brunette as she drifted off to sleep in her lover's arms.

* * *

**And there you have it! It was pretty good if I do say so myself. What do y'all think? If you have any requests for future stories, just PM me and I'll try to work something out. I love you awesome nerds! I'm out! -Toner**


End file.
